Requiem pour un jumeau
by Shini06
Summary: Après les évènements sur l'île de Mallet, qu'adviendra t il de Dante? Son esprit est toujours hanté par Vergil, et y a t il seulement encore un espoir de le revoir? VxD Yaoi. Fic finie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Non, Dante et Vergil ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Note : Spoiler pour Devil May Cry 3 et 1.

Mouvement numéro 1

Une amulette par terre, sur le sol froid, seul souvenir qui le rattachait à un être chère, mais qu'il laissa tout de même derrière. Il retournait à l'agence, en compagnie de Trish. Le vide le prenait à la gorge, notamment après tous ces évènements qui lui chamboulaient l'esprit. Comment avait-il pu transpercer de son épée son propre frère, le tuer ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le reconnaître, malgré son apparence changée et sa peau devenue bleuâtre ? Il n'avait pas su être à la hauteur, et s'en mordait les doigts à présent. Ceci n'était que propre justice, il avait ce qu'il méritait. Mais le destin n'était-il donc pas un peu cruel de lui faire perdre une seconde fois sa moitié ?

Alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé, il regarda le feu éteint en face de lui. Des cendres, c'est tout ce qu'il restait de leur histoire. Quand donc leurs chemins avaient-ils pris de telles tournures ? Quand s'étaient-ils séparés ? Il se rappelait d'une époque où il avait essayé de l'en dépêtrer, de le tirer de cette obsession du pouvoir, mais rencontra un mur. Et il avait abandonné. Tout cela était parce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment essayé.

Les remords, la douleur et la nostalgie se mêlaient dans son esprit torturé. Il ne savait plus où il en était, et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur, tel un molosse s'acharnant sur son os. Cette pensée fit légèrement tourner vers le haut les coins de sa bouche, en un mini sourire, se rappelant du passé, quand il avait combattu Cerbère. Et il était aussi là, toujours aussi bien vêtu et les cheveux rigoureusement coiffés en arrière, bien qu'un seul geste de main suffisait pour les mettre en place. Phénomène qui, jusqu'à ce jour, restait inexplicable.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ses pensées étaient de nouveau dirigées vers son reflet, et il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Trouvant le miroir encastré dans le mur, il posa ses deux mains sur chaque côté, se regardant d'un air hagard. Du bout des doigts, il toucha la surface froide, et indirectement son visage. Restant immobile ainsi pendant quelques instants, imaginant pendant un court moment la possibilité qu'il ait survécu, il finit par lancer son poing en avant, brisant en morceaux son double. C'était impossible, il l'avait tué et vu disparaître de ses propres yeux.

- Vergil…

Trish était partie vivre sa vie, découvrir l'aspect humain en elle, alors que lui ne désirait plus que de détruire cette partie de lui. On voyait traîner de bars en bars un homme vêtu d'une longue veste rouge, commander diverses boissons, à s'en rendre saoul, et parfois s'endormir, ou même s'évanouir. Il l'aurait certainement trouvé pitoyable, à tel point qu'il lui aurait craché au visage, et donné un coup. Et étrangement, il donnerait tout pour cela, le voir apparaître au pas de sa porte, le regardant avec des yeux froids et indifférents.

C'était encore une de ces nombreuses nuits où il observait la cheminée éteinte, sur son canapé. Des jours qu'il ne faisait que boire, sans rien manger, ni même de la pizza. Il avait perdu le goût de ces enfantillages, de cette immaturité. Essayait-il de l'imiter ? Vraiment, être désespéré à ce point, il ferait mieux de se tirer une balle dans la tête, si on omettait le fait que la balle ressortirait et qu'il guérirait en quelques secondes seulement.

Ses yeux qui autrefois brillaient de malice, dans n'importe quelle situation, même les plus dangereuses, étaient à présent ternes, fatigués. Son sommeil la nuit, et même en plein jour, était agité, emplis de souvenirs, parfois heureux, parfois malheureux, mais qui laissaient toujours la même impression au réveil : la solitude. Machinalement, il se mit debout et se dirigea vers son juke-box, le mettant en marche, choisissant une chanson au hasard. Ecoutant les paroles, il l'éteignit immédiatement, s'y reconnaissant, et n'en ressortit que plus dépressif.

_I submit no excuse.  
If this is what I have to do I owe you every day I wake.  
If I could I would shrink myself and sink through your skin to your blood cells  
and remove whatever makes you hurt but I am too weak to be your cure._

Oui, il avait était trop faible pour le soigner de sa folie… Tel un être sans vie, mais forcé à revenir dans le monde des vivants, il marcha d'un pas lent et lourd, comme si chacun de ses pas était une épreuve insurmontable, et finit par tomber de nouveau dans le canapé. Il avait arraché la prise téléphonique, pour que personne ne puisse le déranger. Pas de missions, ou pourquoi pas en fait ? Il pourrait mourir au combat, il aurait au moins sauvé un minimum de son honneur.

- N'y pense même pas ou je viendrais te chercher jusqu'aux entrailles de l'Enfer pour te faire subir encore mille tourments.

Clignant des yeux, il tourna sa tête vers cette voix si familière. La phrase s'était terminée avec un ton plus radouci, et des larmes lui vinrent presque aux yeux en voyant son propre visage, à quelques mètres de lui, arborant le même sourire qu'il y a des années de cela, au moment où il allait tomber de la cascade. C'était un sourire sincère, mais si triste en même temps, et lui ne pouvait que croire que c'était, une nouvelle fois encore, un de ces maudits mais oh combien réconfortants rêves. Au réveil, il se sentirait encore pire qu'avant d'avoir sombré dans le sommeil.

- Est-ce donc une façon d'accueillir son frère, Dante ?

Non, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était paralysé sur place, tout semblait si réel et il voulait y croire, mais cela ne pouvait être que chimères et illusions, que son esprit mettait en place pour mieux se torturer, et se rappeler de la peine qu'il éprouvait. Les mots ne pouvant franchir ses lèvres, il secoua négativement la tête, gardant les lèvres serrés dans un fin trait, ne voulant pas laisser les larmes couler.

Il s'approcha de lui, l'air plus pâle qu'auparavant, et quelques cernes sous les yeux, comme s'il avait enduré de nombreux fardeaux pour arriver jusqu'ici. Son pas était régulier, ses bottes résonnant sur le parquet en bois, le temps semblait s'être arrêté en cet instant. Il finit par s'arrêter devant Dante, et tendit ses doigts recouverts par les mitaines, pour frôler la joue de son jumeau.

- Eh bien, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais été plus heureux d'être en ma présence, et que tu manifesterais ta joie plus… expressivement allons-nous dire.

C'est là qu'il craqua et se jeta dans ses bras, l'agrippant tel un homme à la mer s'agrippe à sa bouée, ne voulant jamais le lâcher, profitant de cette étreinte pour raviver de nouveau des souvenirs. Il renifla un moment, laissant une perle couler le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser cette excuse comme quoi c'était la pluie, car il était à l'intérieur, mais il s'en fichait bien. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour le moment, juste le sentir fermement contre lui, même si ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… Co... Comment ?

A quoi bon avoir la réponse si tout ceci n'était que mensonges ? Etre réconforté pendant ce court instant, croire jusqu'au bout, pour être mieux brisé à la fin. Mais quelques minutes de bonheur ne valaient-elles pas la peine d'endurer toute une vie de souffrance ? Son autre moitié ne répondit rien, et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui.

Chaud et froid, cela avait toujours été ainsi, depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Lui était le feu, ardent, téméraire et indomptable, sauf pour une personne, cette même personne qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Elle qui était froide, réfléchi, mature… son contraire. Il se sentit être poussé en arrière, et retomba sur le canapé. Comme tout ses rêves, de nouveau ils feraient un, et il se réveillerait avant d'avoir complété l'acte, haletant, les yeux dilatés. De nouveau, il se sentirait seul au monde, mais il poussa ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête.

Aussi bien que ces instants étaient ceux de félicité, ils n'en étaient que douloureux après. C'est pourquoi il repoussa cette bouche qui déjà parcourait son cou, arrachant des frissons à son corps qui n'en demandait que plus, qui ne demandait qu'à pêcher encore et toujours. Un regard confus rencontra le sien, et il secoua de nouveau la tête, une expression peinée sur le visage.

- Cette fois-ci, je ne veux pas me faire avoir par une illusion, de nouveau…

Une main gantée caressa de nouveau sa joue, avec douceur, alors que le regard de son reflet s'était radouci, comprenant le sens de ces paroles prononcées dans un murmure, à peine audible aux oreilles. Son double déposa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser, chaste, si différent de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés auparavant, mais ressemblant à leur tout premier. Un peu gauche, et pourtant expérimenté.

- Juste ta présence, même pour un court instant, même si tu ne seras plus là au réveil… Reste à mes côtés…

Sa voix tenait de la supplique, et l'autre ne fit qu'hocher la tête, l'entourant de nouveau de ses bras, en passant un autour de sa taille, l'autre autour de ses épaules. Lui accepta avec gratitude l'étreinte chaleureuse, nichant son visage dans le cou de l'autre, inhalant d'une profonde inspiration son odeur. La même que toujours, subtile, et enivrante. La fabrique du vêtement bleu entre ses doigts était douce, et pourtant rugueuse au toucher. Son reflet portait les mêmes vêtements que durant les évènements à Temen-ni-gru, et il laissa ses paupières lourdes se refermer, sombrant encore et toujours.

Le matin d'un nouveau jour, et il se retrouvait dans son lit. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il se releva doucement, ne regardant même pas à ses côtés, sachant parfaitement que personne n'y serait. Il avait encore rêvé, et l'illusion avait été plus que parfaite cette fois-ci. Combien de temps allait-il encore se tourmenter ainsi ?

Passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs, il finit par se lever, décidé à prendre une douche qu'il avait mise de côté depuis des jours. Il prit des vêtements de rechange, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, une odeur de café lui emplissant les narines. La nostalgie le prit. Lui ne buvait jamais ce breuvage amère, seule une personne le faisait, et il en détermina que ce n'était que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, alors qu'il allumait le jet de l'eau… de nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

Mouvement numéro 2

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi voyons…

Comment une chose aussi immonde pouvait être « lui » ? Cette peau bleue et contusionnée, à quelques endroits violette et froide, pire qu'un glacier. Son corps avait toujours était plutôt froid, mais comme cela. Etait-il donc encore en train de rêver ? Il était figé sur place, debout à côté de la cheminée où cette fois-ci étrangement brûlait un feu ardent. Quand l'avait-il donc allumée ? Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait fait, restant la plupart du temps en face, assis sur le canapé, à regarder les cendres. Cette chose, son frère, s'approchait de lui, et il eut la présence d'esprit de reculer de deux pas.

Des doigts glacés touchèrent sa joue chaude, et il tressaillit. A cause du toucher, ou peut-être de peur ? Peur de savoir pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il était ainsi, sous cette forme, comme si son cadavre avait été malmené par les eaux troubles de l'océan, pour échouer sur le rivage et revenir à la vie. Revenir le hanter, se venger ? Confus, il se mit à secouer la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il était en train de nier tout ce qui se passait en ce moment même.

- Ta peau est toujours aussi douce, telle les pétales d'une fleur que l'on vient cueillir à la rosée du matin. Avec cette chaleur, réchauffe mon corps las et meurtri…

Les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, griffant et coupant. Quelques perles de sang coulèrent le long de sa joue, la douleur presque inexistante alors qu'il plongeait dans ces yeux bleus délavés, une lueur de folie au fond d'eux. Si ceci était un rêve, faîte qu'il se réveille vite. Le voir ainsi ne pouvait que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité. Ce corps l'accusait, ces prunelles l'accusaient, tout ne faisait que l'enfoncer encore plus dans son propre enfer. La divine comédie n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, car Dante s'y était réellement précipité, et personne ne pouvait le sauver. Plus personne ne pouvait. Son propre abysse était dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Il revint à ses sens quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, lui tirant un frémissement alors qu'il le repoussait vivement. Elles n'étaient pas familières, elles ne transmettaient absolument rien. Elles n'étaient pas siennes. Puis dix délicats doigts entourèrent son cou, serrant de plus en plus fort. Horrifié, il regarda la lueur de folie précédente se faire plus présente. L'air commença à lui manquer. Il suffoquait, laissant sortir des sons étranglés, le suppliant d'arrêter. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il commençait à perdre conscience, sa tête se faisant de plus en plus légère.

- Ceci est la représentation de mon amour pour toi, Dante…

Il se redressa soudainement dans son lit, les yeux dilatés par la peur, la sueur perlant sur son front, la respiration erratique. Les secondes passèrent. Il reprit tout doucement son souffle, avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit mollement, plaçant une de ses mains sur ses yeux, les couvrant alors qu'il serrait les dents. Il se sentait moite, la sensation était plus horrible que jamais. Pourquoi avait-il fait un tel rêve ? Et qu'avait été les derniers mots ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, et roula sur le côté pour se mettre en position fœtale.

Le silence de la nuit l'angoissait. Le regard dans le vide, il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Son nez le piquait, sa gorge se resserrait, les symptômes menaçants de prochains pleurs. Il se leva soudainement et glissa hors du lit pour prendre une douche brûlante. L'eau lui mordit les épaules, glissant le long de son dos et de ses jambes, la peau devenant rouge sous son passage. La vapeur s'éleva doucement, emplissant la pièce.

Pourquoi avait-il fait un tel rêve ? N'avait-il pas été assez tourmenté ces derniers mois ? Il était mort, il ne reviendrait pas, alors pourquoi toujours s'accrocher à des illusions perfides et malsaines ? Eteignant finalement le jet de la douche, il sortit et prit une serviette pour se sécher, avant de la passer autour de la taille. Une autre se posa sur ses cheveux qu'il frictionna vigoureusement, la laissant ensuite reposer autour de sa nuque.

Son regard croisa celui de son reflet dans le miroir, et il resta immobile. Il l'avait bien évidemment fait changé après avoir cassé le précédent en mille morceaux. Lâchant la serviette qu'il tenait par les deux extrémités, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs encore humides, les ramenant en arrière. Les secondes passèrent, et il explosa de rire. Un rire devenu amer et pathétique. La mâchoire serrée, il se sentit stupide. Et bientôt, il ne porterait plus que de bleu, ben voyons.

Détruisant la coiffure, il remit en place sa coupe telle qu'elle était à l'origine, les mèches lui tombant sur les yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se détache de tout cela, qu'il laisse le passé où il était, c'est-à-dire derrière lui. Bien entendu, laisser n'était pas synonyme d'oublier, car jamais il ne pourrait effacer de sa mémoire la figure de son autre moitié.

Il était plus âgé aujourd'hui. Plus mature, il n'en savait trop rien. Non, il était encore un peu disjoncté, mais plus posé depuis ce jour-là. Il se souvint de la phrase qu'il avait dite à Lady, comme quoi ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, car il avait aussi une famille détraquée. Et son frère… Même après la mort, il arrivait tout de même à le tourmenter. Il avait bien réussi son coup, il s'était réellement infiltré sous sa peau, s'ancrant au plus profond de lui.

Prenant une longue inspiration, il retourna dans la chambre. La fenêtre était ouverte, les rideaux se mouvant au grès du vent. Un rayon clair éclairait la pièce. Enfilant une paire de boxer et un pantalon en cuir, il alla s'accouder au rebord de la fenêtre, le menton reposant dans la paume de sa main. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, il remarqua que c'était la pleine lune. Quelques étoiles brillaient. La ville était silencieuse.

Sa main gauche devant lui, il regarda la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait, tranchant en diagonale sa paume. Ses doigts la parcoururent, avant de déposer ses lèvres dessus, les yeux fermés. Il était réellement fou, fou de son jumeau. Il était gratifiant de savoir qu'en embrassant cette bouche, si semblable à la sienne, il n'y trouvait aucune ressemblance. Lui était la force brute, qui fonçait sans réfléchir, avec que son autre était posé, calculant coup sur coup. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il perdait toujours aux échecs contre lui.

Arrêter d'y penser, était-ce seulement possible ? Ses pieds nus marchèrent sur le parquet froid, se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Il attrapa au passage un tee-shirt noir, ainsi qu'une veste rouge et finit par enfiler ses bottes militaires. Une promenade s'imposait.

Et la porte claqua.

L'air était doux. Seul le vent l'accompagnait pour cette marche nocturne. Les rues étaient vides, tout était fermé, même le Love Planet. Aucun signe de vie, comme si la Mort avait décidé d'apposer sa présence malsaine sur la ville cette nuit-là précisément. Il arpenta les rues, errant sans but. Les heures passèrent, le soleil pointa timidement son nez. Le ciel s'était éclaircit alors qu'il rentrait à l'agence. Rien n'avait changé. Rien ne changerait. Il était seul, et il le savait.

Un crépitement l'attira alors qu'il retirait sa veste. Le feu était allumé. Depuis quand ? Etait-ce encore un de ces rêves ? S'en approchant, il vit une touffe de cheveux blanc dépassant du haut du canapé. Son cœur bondit dans la poitrine et il s'arrêta. Tendant son bras en avant, il refit quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que la tête se relève et se tourne pour lui faire face.

Frais comme une rose, il était de nouveau là. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais alors qu'il refermait son étreinte, ce dernier s'envola dans les airs, disparaissant. Ouvrant grand les yeux, il tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Le feu était éteint. Les cendres étaient toujours là, comme d'habitude. Rien ne changeait après tout.

Voilà qu'il hallucinait même les yeux ouverts à présent. Jusqu'où allait-il aller ? Une descente aux enfers. C'était logique. Ils avaient transgressé un tabou ensemble, mais n'étaient-ils pas dès le départ des tabous ? Mi-démons, mi-humains. Cela voulait-il dire que Dieu existait, ainsi que le Diable ? Sottises, ce ne sont que des sottises, comme il le disait si bien. Comme il rêvait d'entendre sa voix de nouveau.

Secouant la tête, il s'installa dans le canapé, s'affalant dessus. Ce n'était que des conneries tout ça, de l'obsession qui tournait au ridicule. A quoi bon courir après un mort ? Et un mort qui lui en voudrait sûrement, et chercherait à le tuer, comme dans son rêve. Mais les mots qu'il avait prononcé avant qu'il ne se réveille… Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler, et avait l'impression qu'il devait, qu'il les avait entendu auparavant, même s'il ne savait quand, et quoi.

Qu'avait-il dans la vie ? Plus personne à qui s'adresser, se confesser, ou tout simplement parler. On lui aurait dit : « Va donc voir le prêtre pour te confesser ! » alors que lui-même était à lui seul une abomination pour dieu, s'il y en avait un. Laissant un soupir las lui échapper, il s'installa à son bureau, les pieds croisés sur la table, le dos enfoncé dans le dossier de sa chaise.

Le téléphone sonna. Allait-il décrocher ? Le ring ring incessant troubler ses pensées. La promenade n'avait rien fait pour le calmer, et il arracha la prise téléphonique. Le silence revint, et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Le besoin de se vider la tête se fit sentir, et il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de manières d'y parvenir, mis à part une douche brûlante. A croire qu'il passait sa vie dans la salle de bain.

Et voilà qu'il y était. Nu comme au premier jour, l'eau mordant ses épaules. Les mèches chargées d'eau se plaquèrent contre son front, et il regarda sa main. Elle n'était pas délicate, elle n'était pas douce mais plutôt rugueuse. A force de tirer avec ses bébés et de tenir son épée, elles étaient devenus une représentation de son corps. Et pourtant, les siennes, à lui, détenaient une certaine grâce. Ils étaient différents, bien que le visage soit le même. N'était-ce pas étrange de trouver tant de différences là où il y avait similitude ? Non, c'était à chaque fois comme une nouvelle découverte de leurs propres corps, un autre aspect. Et c'était enivrant.

Regardant vers ses pieds, il grogna de mécontentement. Voilà pourquoi se rappeler de leurs ébats était une mauvaise idée, il devenait toujours comme cela. C'était pathétique, non ? Se donner du plaisir en pensant à une personne décédée. Macabre même… Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était sa seule consolation. Il traînait parfois avec des prostituées, mais aucune n'arrivait à le satisfaire pleinement. Tout n'était qu'éphémère, encore plus que d'habitude.

Après qu'une dizaine de minutes soit passée, il regarda sa main, collante avec le liquide blanc sur ses doigts. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre, la respiration haletante alors que l'eau effaçait les traces de son pêché, et il finit par éteindre le jet. Sortant, il se sécha sommairement, et alla enfiler une paire de boxer avant de se glisser sous les draps gelés de son lit. Laisser la fenêtre ouverte était une mauvaise idée, mais il avait toujours oublié de la fermer, même depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Auparavant, c'était lui qui la fermait.


	3. Chapter 3

Mouvement numéro 3

Il était là, de nouveau. Son cœur se sentit comprimé dans sa poitrine. Une profonde douleur se déversa de la cicatrice à présent ouverte de nouveau, alors qu'il s'approcha de la masse inerte, face contre le sol, étendue par terre telle une poupée brisée qui n'attendait qu'à être ramassée, ou bien achevée. C'était étrange de le voir si… si mal au point. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et teintés de sang. Etait-ce le sien ? Etait-il toujours en vie ? Peut-être était-il arrivé trop tard maintenant ?

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet, et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il se précipita vers lui. Le cœur battant, il s'accroupit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, vérifiant son pouls, sa respiration. Des images défilaient dans sa tête. Son évanouissement dans l'air, sa chute de la cascade, sa cicatrice à la main gauche. Tout lui revenait en mémoire, alors qu'il essayait de tout enfouir.

C'est alors que tout se figea. Devait-il réellement l'aider, alors que lui avait cherché à le tuer maintes fois ? Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, avait tenté de le sauver de cette corruption du pouvoir qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, mais même ses plus grands moments d'affection n'avaient pas été pris en compte.

Et puis, il reprit de nouveau ses esprits quand un grognement plaintif le fit baisser les yeux. Du sang fut craché avec difficulté, coulant du coin de sa bouche. Il passa son pouce dessus avec douceur, le nettoyant alors qu'il respirait avec difficulté, toussant de nouveau, tâchant du liquide carmin la veste déjà rouge. Un rêve encore ? N'osant pas bouger, il restait dans cette position, tenant la raison de ses derniers mois de souffrance dans ses bras.

Des yeux bleus s'ouvrirent au monde. Leur couleur était délavée, les prunelles autrefois froides et sans pitié à présent fatiguées. Ne semblant pas réellement voir, elles restaient pourtant fixées sur le visage de son possible sauveur. Une voix faible lui parvint.

- Dan…te.

Une forme était dessinée dans le lit, sous les draps chauds. Il entra dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains, une tasse de café chaud, dont il s'était empressé d'aller acheter à la petite épicerie du coin, ainsi ce qui semblait être de la purée de pomme de terre. Seul chose qu'il savait faire correctement. Elle n'était pas délicieuse, elle n'était pas horrible. Déposant le tout sur la table de chevet, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et sa main s'approcha du visage endormi. Hésitant un moment, il caressa du bout des doigts la peau froide, avant de se pencher en avant et de laisser sa tête s'enfouir dans le creux de l'épaule de son frère.

Des yeux finirent par s'ouvrir, et regardèrent autour d'eux, ne trouvant personne, si ce n'était la tasse et la nourriture. Un rêve réconfortant, mais où était-il ? Il ne se souvenait pas, juste qu'il avait cru percevoir Dante avant de s'évanouir. Peut-être était-il chez lui ? Se relevant avec difficulté, une grimace de douleur sur le visage, il se redressa et prit la tasse, reniflant le contenu, reconnaissant l'odeur de son café préféré entre milles. Oui, il ne pouvait être que là.

Il était rentré.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors qu'il buvait les premières gorgées du breuvage noir et amer. Son petit frère était au pas de la porte, et le regardait, impassible. Aucune parole ne furent échangés, et lui avait toujours trouvé les mots futiles de toute manière. De toute manière, Dante avait toujours été celui qui parlait pour deux, celui qui alimentait le feu de la conversation sans jamais se lasser. D'ailleurs, cela l'avait toujours impressionné. Enfin, pourquoi restait-il ainsi à le regarder si intensément ? Oui, peut-être y avait-il des choses à dire cette fois-ci. De la rédemption au pardon, s'excuser. Mais pouvait-il, lui qui était si fier ?

Mais sa réflexion fut stoppée alors qu'il posait la tasse sur le plateau, un poids se fit sentir sur son corps, et alors qu'il tournait la tête, il se prit un coup violent dans la mâchoire. Confus, il releva la tête pour le regarder, mais les mèches blanches cachaient ses yeux et recouvraient son front. Il ne broncha pas, c'était normal.

- Dante…

Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Comment avait-il pu osé ? Lui, son autre moitié, pendant un an, pour aller manigancer des plans infâmes dont l'un des objectifs était de le tuer ? Y avait-il seulement un pardon pour cela ? Lui assénant un deuxième, un troisième, puis un dernier coup, une lueur de folie au fond des yeux, il baissa le regard. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, alors qu'il renifla plusieurs fois, avant de s'écarter, s'effondrant à ses côtés, sur l'autre partie du lit. Le visage entre les mains, il n'arrêta pas de pleurer, se laissant aller, se laissant porter par cette blessure qui ne guérirait jamais.

- Je te déteste tellement…

Une haine misérable, confuse. Qu'espérait-il mis à part cela ? Lui qui avait tenté de le tuer. Une relation d'amour et de haine, entre des jumeaux. Il avait toujours aimé voir Dante de dos, car cela voulait la plupart du temps dire qu'il était en train de partir, mais en même temps, une partie au fond de lui se sentait blessé d'être délaissé. Cette dernière n'était que minorité. Il laissait toujours son côté insensible de démon prendre le dessus sur son côté humain. Ce qui était tout le contraire chez son reflet. Cette sensibilité qu'il possédait, ce n'était que sottises, encore et encore. Faiblesse également. Et c'est ce qui faisait qu'il était dans un état si pitoyable à présent. Mais lui-même pouvait sentir cette douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur, et pourtant il l'ignorait.

- Moi aussi, Dante…

Aucun des deux ne le pensait. Un bras fut passé autour d'épaules dénudées, une chaîne en argent pendant au cou duquel elles étaient attachées. Deux corps se rapprochèrent, s'enlacèrent. Deux bouches s'embrassèrent. C'était ainsi, cela avait toujours été ainsi. De nouveaux réunis. Pour un jour, une semaine, un mois, mais jour après jour, ils vivraient la présence de l'autre pleinement.

- Tu resteras auprès de moi ?

Silence. Des caresses échangées, des baisers, mais pas de réponse. Il n'y en avait jamais, il n'y avait jamais de mots, il n'y avait que lui qui parlait à un mur. Et il était tombé amoureux d'un mur, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ? Ne pouvait-il pas être heureux non plus ? Un soupir de contentement fut lâché.

- Oui, bien sûr que oui tu resteras… Tu ne me quitteras plus, je ne te laisserais plus…

Plus jamais partir, loin de lui. Jamais deux sans trois ? Peut-être, mais il ferait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de troisième fois, car cette fois-ci… Le plateau repas fut délaissé. Il refroidit, seul. Les deux jumeaux s'étaient assoupis, l'un aux joues endolories, l'autre le cœur toujours gonflé. Ils répétaient toujours la même danse, dans leur étreinte, dans leur combat, dans le temps. La présence de l'autre était insupportable, et son absence était insupportable. Mais où pouvait donc se trouver le juste milieu ?

Le matin. Une douce odeur de café le réveilla. Le café… depuis quand n'avait-il pas senti cette odeur s'infiltrer dans ses narines au réveil ? Se levant doucement, il chercha son frère des yeux, puis se leva, voyant qu'il n'était visiblement pas là. Dans la cuisine, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait être que là-bas, et nulle part d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté, lui qui l'avait recueilli malgré toutes les blessures du passé.

Descendant dans la cuisine, une figure habillée d'un jean noir sirotait un café, dos à lui, mais face à la fenêtre, regardant visiblement le paysage désolé de cette ville désertée. Personne ne semblait y être, mis à part eux deux. Il s'approcha de lui, et l'enlaça par derrière, posant son menton contre son épaule, inhalant la douce odeur qu'il dégageait. Les cheveux légèrement trempés, il en conclut qu'il avait pris une douche, et alors que ce visage pareil au sien se tournait vers lui, il captura sans plus tarder ses lèvres si tentantes.

C'était illogique. Ils se battaient, se frappaient, allaient jusqu'à se blesser mortellement, mais revenaient toujours vers l'autre, sans même s'excuser, et s'acceptaient mutuellement. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Personne d'autre n'était comme eux. Personne n'avait dans leurs veines le sang d'un démon et d'une humaine. Peut-être était-ce la raison de leur relation si complexe.

- Bonjour.

Un dernier baiser dans le cou, et il s'en détacha, allant chercher des biscuits. Les blessures de son frère avaient guéri. C'était normal. Ils se régénéraient après tout, et si une épée enfoncée en plein dans son ventre maintes et maintes fois ne le tuait pas, ce n'était pas une petite dispute avec des démons de dernier rang qui allait le blesser sérieusement. Et pourtant, hier, il avait l'air si mal au point. Même quand ils combattaient ensemble, Vergil ne laissait jamais transparaître sa souffrance physique. Alors pourquoi ? Une question qui n'aurait probablement jamais de réponse.

Il s'installa à la table de cuisine, et peu de temps après, on vint l'y rejoindre. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, encore une fois. On aurait pu croire qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés, qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais entretués, qu'ils étaient retournés au temps de l'innocence. Mangeant minutieusement les petits biscuits, il but une gorgée du café, juste pour embêter, et fit la grimace.

- Toujours aussi dégueulasse…

Et silence de nouveau. Pourtant, il y avait tant à dire. Ces mois passés sans nouvelles, ces années passées sans nouvelles, ces cauchemars… ces retrouvailles. Ils n'avaient plus cette même complicité qu'auparavant, ils ne riaient plus ensemble. Il y avait un gouffre entre eux malgré le fait qu'ils soient si proches l'un de l'autre. Tendant sa main, Dante posa sa main sur celle de son frère, la réchauffant.

- Et toujours aussi froid…

La portant à ses lèvres, il y déposa un baiser, avant de la poser sur sa propre joue, appréciant le toucher. Cela faisait si longtemps. Un brin de nostalgie, un brin de bonheur et un autre de tristesse, mêlés tous ensemble. Ce que l'on appelait sentiment, et ce dont l'aîné ne détenait que très peu. Quand l'avait-il seulement une seule fois entendu prononcer des mots d'amour ? Ou même de l'affection ?

- On ne change pas les habitudes.

Il sourit à la réplique, et déposa cette main qu'il aimait tant. Celle qui ressemblait tant à la sienne, mais qui était si différente. Laissant ses doigts en parcourir le dos une dernière fois, il retourna à ses biscuits, les mangeant un à un, avant de jeter le paquet vide à la poubelle, regardant par la fenêtre le ciel bleu clair. Tiens, depuis quand les nuages n'étaient-il pas présents ?

Ce soir, ce serait très certainement pizza, comme au bon vieux temps.


	4. Chapter 4

Requiem pour un jumeau

Mouvement numéro 4

La nuit était tombée, déposant son voile sur la ville éteinte. La fenêtre était fermée. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait pouvait se faire entendre, puis s'arrêta. Quelqu'un sortit de la cabine de douche, se sécha, soupira. Une serviette fut posée sur ses cheveux trempés, qui furent frictionnés vigoureusement. Un sourire. Comme au bon vieux temps. Ils s'enlacèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. L'un fut poussé dans le lit, l'autre se penchant sur son corps. Tous deux avaient besoin de se retrouver, de se découvrir de nouveau.

- Vergil…

Il murmura le prénom de son frère telle une prière, ne voulant pas qu'il disparaisse, comme toutes les autres fois, se perdant dans la ligne floue qui séparait le rêve de la réalité. S'agrippant le plus possible à lui, prenant des mèches blanches entre ses doigts, l'autre posée sur son épaule, il l'embrassait avec ferveur. Leurs cheveux encore trempés, l'un et l'autre se regardèrent dans les yeux, voyant leur parfait reflet, tel dans un miroir. Les gouttes d'eau coulèrent le long de leur cou, et une langue alla en happer une, retraçant la jugulaire. La peau sous elle se contracta, se tendit, et frémit. Descendant plus bas encore, laissant un sillon argenté, il érafla légèrement cette peau pâle avec ses dents.

- Tu ne partiras pas, hein ?

Aucune réponse alors que cette bouche continuait son parcours avec langueur, descendant toujours plus bas. Elle donna des coups de langue sur l'une des billes de chair, la faisant durcir sous son traitement, mordillant alors que le corps sous elle se cambrait, gémissait, lui massait le cuir chevelu comme pour l'inciter à continuer. Son frère s'y attarda encore un moment, avant de passer à l'autre, dont il lui fit subir exactement la même chose, bien qu'il mordit plus férocement dedans, faisant pousser un léger cri de surprise et un regard presque furieux. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il remontait cueillir celles de Dante, l'entraînant dans une danse passionnée, mais se retirant rapidement.

Surpris, il sentit le goût métallique du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Petite vengeance de son très cher petit frère qui avait eu la bonne idée de le mordre. S'humectant les lèvres, faisant disparaître le goût de ce liquide carmin de ses papilles, il n'était que plus excité par cela. Le sang attisait toujours ses sens, et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il prenait un malin plaisir à faire couler celui de son frère.

Leurs corps collés ensemble, leurs peaux se frictionnant l'une contre l'autre, Dante s'agrippait avec un certain désespoir dans ses gestes, mais son frère ne dit rien pour une fois, ne le railla pas, ne ricana pas, ne se moqua point. Une main était posée sur sa hanche, la massant, alors que l'autre remontait le long de son flanc, lui arrachant des frémissements de plaisir. Subjugué, il se laissa totalement faire, et il était inutile de résister. Pourquoi faire ? Tous deux en avaient envie, et ce n'était certainement pas l'idée de commettre un tabou qui allait les arrêter. Il pouvait sentir sa pulsation cardiaque s'accélérer, alors que ses bras enlaçaient la nuque de l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde. Il l'avait réalisé à présent, il l'avait toujours su au fond.

Il ne pouvait y en avoir un autre que lui.

Ses doigts parcouraient chaque parcelle de peau, enregistrant chaque courbe de son corps si magnifique et sublime à ses yeux. Certes, c'était le même que le sien, mais il était différent, et ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il pouvait manipuler ce corps à sa guise, tout comme il pouvait en manipuler l'esprit. Depuis toujours c'était lui le dominant, il ne laissait jamais son frère prendre le dessus. Ce n'était pas une question de fierté, ou peut-être un peu, mais c'était simplement car tout ceci était dans l'ordre des choses. Il lui caressa les cuisses, les faisant remonter alors qu'il faisait descendre sa bouche plus bas, et évita soudainement l'objet de ses désirs, pour déposer un baiser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

La peau sous ses lèvres tremblait. Il donna des coups de langues avec sensualité, puis mordilla la peau. Son frère produisait des bruits magnifiques à ses oreilles. Sa voix avait toujours été quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Dante était toujours bavard, et au lit, il était très vocal, le faisant pour deux, comme à son habitude. Les bruits qu'il émettait l'instant présent ne faisait que raviver le désir que lui éprouvait à son égard, et toujours avec sa langue, il caressa ses bourses, remontant le long de sa virilité pour en happer l'extrémité, jouant avec la fente présente à cet endroit.

Il gémissait, se contorsionnait, poussait ses hanches vers le haut. Mais celles-ci furent rapidement restreintes, une main posée sur chacune d'entre elles, les bloquant. Les yeux mi-clos, il regarda entre ses jambes pour voir son frère s'appliquer à la tâche. Ses doigts était crispés et agrippaient avec force les draps, alors qu'il écartait encore plus les jambes, l'invitant à continuer. Ses yeux étaient voilés par le désir. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, et cela faisait déjà bien trop longtemps depuis leur dernière étreinte de ce genre. Son corps était en feu, sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il sentit une bouche finalement l'entourer, l'engouffrant totalement, avant de remonter et descendre, lui procurant des sensations affolantes.

Le rythme était lent, trop à son goût, mais il savait ce que Vergil attendait de lui, ce qu'il ne ferait pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Il résista, se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que son dos se cambrait. Il était réellement bien trop doué pour son propre bien. Le regardant dans les yeux, il devenait impatient, frustré, voulait que le rythme soit plus rapide, mais ne céda pas, pas encore. Pas pour longtemps.

- Vergil… Plus vite… S'il te plaît.

Il avait refermé les yeux, mais devinait le sourire triomphant qui devait se dessiner sur les lèvres de son reflet. Vergil aimait toujours qu'on le supplie. Sa tête se rejeta en arrière alors que sa bouche entrouverte ne faisait que gémir plus fort, allant en crescendo. C'était incroyable. Il pouvait déjà se sentir venir, mais se retint, voulant faire perdurer ce moment. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir et d'excitation ?

Et puis, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et répandit sa semence dans un long cri, chacun de ses muscles se tendant sous la vague de plaisir qui brûla chacun de ses nerfs. Le souffle coupé, il pouvait sentir une langue taquine nettoyer ses régions inférieures et récupérer ce que la bouche aurait pu perdre. Le matelas crissa alors que son frère remontait pour l'embrasser férocement, lui faisait goûter au propre fruit de son pêché. Il répondit fébrilement, passant ses doigts dans la chevelure encore légèrement trempée de son jumeau, ne pouvant que frémir aux doux touchers qu'il lui procurait.

Il redescendit, redécouvrant encore ce corps tant convoité. Il pouvait se rappeler leur première fois. C'était lui qui l'avait forcé. Il s'était débattu, il l'avait presque assommé pour finalement prendre ce qui, après tout, lui revenait de droit : la virginité de son frère. Oui, il ne pouvait appartenir à autre que lui. Il était sien tout entier, corps comme esprit, et il le prenait entièrement, n'en laissant pas une miette. Relevant le bassin de Dante, il lui écarta plus les jambes de nouveau. Il était très flexible, ce qui était une bonne chose en soi. Sa langue alla titiller l'entrée de son intimité, l'humidifiant, le préparant. Il entendait son reflet lui demander d'aller plus loin, et il accéda à sa requête, l'enfonçant plus loin en lui.

Ceci fait, il humidifia lui-même deux de ses doigts, et remonta embrasser son frère, le parsemant de baisers, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Ses doigts mouillés glissèrent sur sa peau, et arrivèrent devant cet anneau de chair. L'un d'eux s'y engouffra, et de son autre main, il caressa ce torse qui se cambrait. Hypnotisé par la manière dont chacun de ses muscles réagissait, Vergil l'enfonça plus loin, avant d'en insérer un deuxième. Il ne s'y prenait pas avec une extrême douceur, mais pas violemment non plus. Faisant un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts, il massa les muscles intérieurs de son cher frère, cherchant le point sensible qui le ferait réellement crier de plaisir, qui lui ferait hurler son nom.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. L'embrassant une dernière fois, il retira ses doigts, et se plaça devant l'entrée de son intimité, redonnant un peu de vigueur à son propre membre un peu délaissé, le durcissant. Tous les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, anxieux, alors qu'il entrait en lui d'un mouvement fluide, y allant jusqu'à la garde. Il serra les dents, ne laissant échapper aucun son, mais se sentant délicieusement bien à l'intérieur de lui. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles l'entourer, se contracter autour de sa virilité.

Tous deux s'étaient immobilisés. Seuls leurs respirations saccadées pouvaient être entendues. Et les premiers coups de reins se firent. Tout était fait avec douceur pour le moment, son frère entrant en lui toujours plus profondément. Il se sentait complet de nouveau, et l'empressa d'y aller plus vite et plus fort, lui parlant d'une voix enrouée de plaisir et rauque. Son frère fit comme demandé, et donnait de puissants coups, butant en lui, le pilonnant, mais c'était ainsi qu'il aimait coucher avec lui. Il tirait un certain plaisir d'avoir mal, même si toute douleur se dissipait à présent. Alors que sa prostate fut touchée, il crut voir une explosion d'étoiles derrière ses yeux, et il cria de plaisir à maintes reprises, ses jambes se croisant autour du bassin de son reflet.

Le rythme avait prit une rapidité déconcertante. Les mouvements devenaient frénétiques, les muscles se tendaient sous l'effort, et une fine pellicule de sueur se déposait sur leurs peaux. Une main alla chercher de nouveau sa virilité, et son plaisir doubla. Il enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de son frère, l'afflux de sensations bien trop fortes pour lui, et il put sentir les siens s'enfoncer dans ses hanches, alors qu'il cherchait toujours à aller plus loin en lui. Son dos se cambra à s'en rompre les reins, alors qu'il se répandait sur leurs deux ventres dans un cri que tous purent entendre, même de dehors. Les va et vient continuèrent encore en lui.

Sentant les parois intérieures qui entouraient son sexe gorgé de plaisir, il ne fut pas long à venir à la suite de Dante. Donnant des derniers coups, il vint au plus profond de son intimité, sa bouche émettant un cri silencieux, avant de retomber sur le corps sous lui. Les yeux fermés, il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Cela avait été merveilleux, comme d'habitude. Des bras l'enlacèrent avec une certaine tendresse qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou bien qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à présent. Il se retira avec douceur de son cher frère, et s'installa à ses côtés. Un baiser fut posé sur sa joue, et il passa un bras autour de lui, le prenant contre lui.

- Je te déteste pas, tu sais.

Un long sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de Dante. Il embrassa plusieurs fois le cou de son jumeau, redescendant peu à peu sur terre. Tout cela était réel, n'est-ce pas ? Ce corps chaud contre le sien, ses yeux bleus qui le regardaient calmement, n'exprimant pas le moindre sentiment, mais n'était pas froid ni indifférent, ni cruels. Il toucha du bout des doigts la joue qu'il venait d'embrasser, avant de poser sa tête contre son torse, et de fermer les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'emporter.

- Moi, je t'aime vraiment. Plus que tout.

Le lendemain vint. Il se réveilla, les rayons de soleil emplissant la pièce. Se figeant, il ne voulut pas y croire. Tâtant le matelas, il remarqua que la place à ses côtés était vide, et se redressa soudainement. Pas encore, par pitié. C'était tout ce que son esprit pouvait dire pour le moment. Il bondit hors de son lit, enfilant une paire de boxer rapidement, et dévalant les escaliers trois à trois pour arriver dans la cuisine. Personne.

Paniquant, son cœur battant bien trop rapidement pour sa santé dans sa poitrine, il chercha son frère désespérément dans chaque pièce. Complètement dévasté, il s'assit sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre les mains, alors que son corps était convulsé de soubresauts. Non, il ne pleurerait pas encore. Aucune trace de Vergil, pas même ses vêtements. L'avait-il quitté ? Hier était-il un rêve ? Ne pouvait-il accéder au bonheur ?

La porte d'entrée grinça, et il se retourna vivement. Là, au pas de sa porte, était son frère, habillé de sa longue veste bleue, un paquet dans les bras qui laissait échapper une douce odeur de petit-déjeuner. Il se précipita vers lui, sautant dans ses bras, manquant de le faire se renverser en arrière alors que lui, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension, l'accueillit.

- Ne me refais plus une telle frayeur, ou je vais te buter.

- …

FIN


End file.
